


Appropriating Straight Culture

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just some dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Clark had a surprise for Julian and he was not pleased.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Appropriating Straight Culture

“Clark, what the fuck is this?” Julian asked, lifting the offending item from their suitcase.

“What?” Clark looked up from his phone and then began to laugh. “Oh! That was supposed to be a surprise!”

In Julian’s hand was a large, bright red mitten with Christmas tree designs around the wristbands meant to be worn by two people. He threw it at Clark’s face. “I’m not wearing that with you.”

“But it would be cute!”

Julian scoffed. “This is for straight people, Clark. We are not straight people.”

“But we’re a cute couple doing cute couple things.” Clark sat up on the bed and crawled to the edge of it. “C’mon, it’s soft. You like soft, fluffy things and holding my hand, don’t you?”

“How fucking old are you,” Julian muttered, driving a knuckle into the space between his brows. He took a deep breath. “No, Clark.” When Clark’s smile grew the tiniest bit, Julian narrowed his eyes.

“I also unpacked all our other mittens and gloves. This is our only pair,” Clark said.

“I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t. That’s the problem.” Clark slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around Julian. “Just this once, baby. Just this once. Come on,” he continued, dragging the last word as he squeezed Julian.

“Get off of me.” Julian pushed him off with a smile that teetered between amused and annoyed. “Fine but you’re buying me a new pair of leather gloves tomorrow.”

Clark kissed his cheek. “Deal, but it’ll be cute and you’ll love it too much.”

“Couldn’t you have chosen something with a more neutral color?” Julian sighed. Clark kissed his cheek again.

* * *

“What the fuck are those?” Sebastian asked when Julian and Clark met him and Joshua at the hotel lobby. Clark was grinning from ear to ear. Julian kept his chin high. Josh laughed and took a picture.

“Tipton, I swear to god,” Julian said at the same time Clark said, “Ooh, send that to me.”

“Why didn’t you buy me novelty mittens?” Josh pouted at Sebastian, who rolled his eyes.

“Because I have taste, mon chéri.” Sebastian clicked his tongue at Julian, shaking his head. “Oh, Julian.”

“Hey, guess what finger I’m holding up.” Julian said, raising a bright red mitten.

“Are we ready?” Bailey asked, walking up from the concierge table. “Oh, hey, cool mittens.”

“Thank you,” Clark said. “See, your friend’s brother likes it.”

“He dislikes very little,” Julian replied. “Let’s go. I want to get this over with. Someone talk to me about what we’re doing tomorrow so I don’t have to think too much about what I’m wearing.”

Clark squeezed Julian’s hand in their toasty mitten and kissed the side of his head while they walked out into the brisk Banff afternoon. He swung their arms to every step, giddy with how stupid they looked. Julian took it into stride. They didn’t hold hands for too long but it did give Clark an excuse to stay by Julian’s side and play with his fingers for the rest of the day and that was all he really wanted out of this. Julian didn’t complain afterwards either, except for when Clark asked Bailey to take their picture against a scenic background. He still posted it on Instagram though.

Clark bought Julian new gloves but he still wore the mittens when they went on the hiking trail the next morning. Clark tried not to look smug about it. He wanted to see how long Julian was going to put up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:   
> All About Us by He is We feat. Owl City


End file.
